


Fan

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Klaine Advent Challenge 2015, M/M, famous!klaine, klaineadvent, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Christmas Day, Kurt and Blaine read a letter from a fan asking for some advice on how to survive being different in a small town.</p><p>Written for the Klaine Advent Challenge 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #6: Fan
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/134676637820/fan

It was Christmas morning, and Kurt had decided to open up some of their fanmail while Blaine and their toddler were playing with the toys from Santa.

_Dear Kurt and Blaine,  
My name is Samantha. I’m 15 years old and from a small town. I go to New York yearly and always manage to go see one Broadway show, usually whatever you guys are in. Frankly, I’m scared. You both have talked about your lives briefly, and I didn’t know who else to talk to. I’m lesbian, and I’ve just come out to my mother. She’s okay with it, but the people at school aren’t. I’m getting pushed into the lockers. No one wants to hang out with me. I’ve gotten beaten up once pretty badly. Mom took me out of school for a little while, but I want to go back. See, I want to go into the performing arts, but it’s hard to build up a résumé when you’re homeschooled in a small town. If you could give me any advice, that would be great.  
Thanks.  
Love,  
Samantha (Sam)_

Kurt put the letter down as soon as he had finished reading it. He looked up at his husband who was sitting on the floor playing with their toddler. “Blaine,” he said, getting Blaine’s attention. When Blaine looked up, Kurt motioned for Blaine to come sit next to him on the couch.

“What’s up?” Blaine said, handing the toy doll to their 18 month old and standing up.

“We have to reply to this.”

“Okay,” Blaine responded, confused.

“It’s a 15 year old girl from Georgia. She’s terrified.”

“Of?”

“She’s lesbian.”

“Oh. Is she scared to come out or something?” Blaine said, taking the letter out of Kurt’s hands.

“No, she’s scared to go back to school. She’s gotten beaten up, locker checked, bullied. Sound familiar?”

“Sounds like us.”

Kurt grabbed the nearest pen and a piece of paper and began to write. Blaine would say things that he want to add to the letter to the girl from Georgia. Soon, the letter was complete and placed into an envelope ready to go out to the mailbox the next morning.

A week or so later, 15 year old Samantha sat in her room reading the letter from her favorite Broadway actors.

_Dear Samantha,  
Thank you so much for your kind letter. We love hearing from our fans, and are glad that you make an effort to come see us whenever you’re in town. Blaine and I both understand what you’re going through. As you probably already know, we’re both from a small town in Ohio. We both have gotten badly bullied in our lives. I was locker checked all the time. Blaine was beaten at a school dance. We were both chased out of our schools. I know private school isn’t an option for everyone, but a lot of schools have scholarship programs and hardship loopholes. You might want to look into one of those that has a zero tolerance no bullying policy. Going to Dalton had been one of the best decisions in my life. I only went for a short time, but during that short time, I learned to trust people around me again because I wasn’t getting shoved into lockers daily and I wasn’t hearing the hate coming from my peers. As far as getting somewhere in the performing arts, you have got to want it and not let anything stand in your way. Blaine and I both want to tell you how things get better. High school doesn’t last forever. As I said, we were both badly bullied. It was bad. Today, we are no longer in that small, homophobic town. We got out. We went someplace we were allowed to be ourselves. We’re married now and have been for some time now. We live on the Upper West Side in a very nice condo and both have very successful careers on Broadway. We have a beautiful daughter that is the light of our lives. It’s Christmas morning when I’m writing this and Blaine is sitting on the floor playing with her with all of her Santa presents. The world is changing, just not quickly. Hang in there. Like I said, high school does not last forever.  
Be proud to be different, because it’s the best thing about you.  
Love,  
Kurt and Blaine Anderson-Hummel_

_P.S. Let us know when you’re in New York again and maybe we can arrange something._

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/134676637820/fan


End file.
